


On This Cold Night

by tobler0ne



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, soft uwu only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobler0ne/pseuds/tobler0ne
Summary: Mew thinks back over the day and frowns again at the ache in his chest. He can’t put his finger on it exactly but Gulf had been acting strange all day. Starting with breaking their eye contact at every turn and ending with no silly stickers or emojis in their messages.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: MewGulf Anniversary Gift Exchange





	On This Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellomelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellomelon/gifts).



> Prompts:  
> (1) one of them not knowing why the other is sulking but scrolling through fan tweets analyzing a moment during a live or an interview makes them realize why. Cue soft ngor-ing.
> 
> Hello 🥺
> 
> I hope i did your prompt some justice, I'm afraid it might have gotten away from me a little bit but I hope you still like it!

It’s a cold night, the sky lit by a waxing moon and the bedroom window is letting in silver light. The house is quiet save for chopper’s small pitter patter across the hardwood floors. Mew is awake as the clock by his bedside ticks, hollow and loud in the dark room. He’s cold and alone, even his socked feet can’t keep his toes from the bite of the evening chill. 

Gulf’s not home. Well, Gulf’s not in their home. He’s back in his family house, across the city, tucked into his childhood bed and sleeping the night away. Mew knows this because they’d already exchanged goodnight messages hours before. Mew thinks back over the day and frowns again at the ache in his chest. He can’t put his finger on it exactly but Gulf had been acting strange all day. Starting with breaking their eye contact at every turn and ending with no silly stickers or emojis in their messages. 

Mew burrows further into his blanket and tries to leave it all for tomorrow but his brain, ever the overachiever, refuses to shut off. He sighs and turns over, finally giving up on any hopes of sleep. He picks up his phone and logs on to twitter. His fans always manage to cheer him up and if anything, their cute rants give him something else to focus on. He’s scrolling through his tag before checking on Gulf’s as well. As always gulf’s fans are posting cute edits about the younger man and it makes Mew smile, grinning as he watches a few. 

Seeing Gulf’s bright heart shaped smile only furthers his suspicions that Gulf has been upset about something recently. Usually Mew doesn’t have to prod much for Gulf to tell him but all day today Gulf’s been stubborn in dealing with things on his own. Mew sighs as he turns back to twitter, feeling worse instead of better like he’d hoped. His eyes grow large when he starts seeing a few different posts about their most recent live. There’re snippets of Gulf’s face as his smile grows tight, his hands gathering in his lap like he’s unsure. Mew watches it a few times to try and figure out what caused Gulf’s change in demeanor until he sees it. 

The MC is talking to Mew and Gulf is struggling with a product he can’t seem to open. Mew’s eyes glide over to Gulf before helping him with it, forgetting to reply to the MC altogether. The MC makes an offhanded joke about how dependent Gulf is on Mew and they all laugh. Gulf is about to take the product back when the MC speaks up again and tells Mew how he should let Gulf handle things on his own, he’s a grown man after all. That’s when Gulf’s smile falls. 

Mew closes the video and wonders if that’s it, why Gulf’s been acting so weird since then. It had been a joke but maybe Gulf had felt offended by it, like his pride has been attacked. Because no matter how much Gulf really does enjoy getting pampered by Mew, it isn’t like he can’t do things on his own. It’s just that he chooses to let Mew help him, to adore him since he knows it makes Mew feel useful. Because he knows it means Mew is thinking of him, even before himself. It’s how Mew shows a part of his love and Gulf has noticed that. 

But he’s still a man, an adult and that in itself comes with certain connotations. Mew wonders if what the MC said really upset Gulf. Meanwhile he hadn’t even been aware. Suddenly he hates the thought that Gulf has been suffering with this all alone, unable to tell Mew about it. He jumps out of bed and grabs his car keys before he’s out the door. 

Tomorrow is his only morning off and he’s not going to be able to see Gulf for another week so there’s no way he’ll manage an ounce of sleep without clearing this up. He drives to Gulf’s house, the traffic light in the dead of night. It still takes him a while to get there and the street is silent as he shuts his car off. It’s peaceful even though he’s close to the city, the road ahead lit by small streetlamps. Mew picks up his phone and calls Gulf, nervous now that he’s standing outside his car in just a sweater and his Ryan pyjama pants. 

He’s hit by the thought that Gulf might not pick up, too deep into his slumber. The phone continues to ring as Mew waits. He stuffs his one free hand into his sweater pocket and almost gives up. Gulf is sleeping, he’s got a schedule tomorrow Mew remembers. He should let him sleep. “Hello?” Mew looks down at his phone and sees his call is connected. “Hello?” Gulf repeats, voice all muffled and sleepy. Mew almost breaks out into a laugh at the sound of it alone. “Hey baby,” He replies, trying to sound hushed even though no one is out this late at night. “It’s late Mew, is something wrong?” Gulf grumbles and Mew can tell he’s trying not to sound annoyed but failing. Mew chuckles, deep and rich as he shuffles on his feet. “I’m outside your house, do you think maybe we could talk?” 

He hears Gulf’s sheets rustle as the younger man sits up in bed. “You’re what?” Gulf asks. He sounds as panicked as one can while still whispering. “I’m outside your house,” Mew repeats for good measure. He hears Gulf jump out of bed before a series of thuds and a squeak. “Be careful,” Mew laughs, hand coming up to cover his mouth. “I’ll be right there, wait for me” Gulf says sounding a little breathless. 

“Of course, always” Mew hangs up and leans back against his car. 

It’s a cold night and it makes Mew shiver a bit. He curls his toes in his socks, too thin for the open sandal he slipped on in his haste. He hears the scuffle of feet on gravel and looks up to find Gulf running past his house gates towards him. It’s easy, just opening his arms as Gulf slips into them. They both sigh at once, tightening their grip around one another. Mew tucks his head into Gulf’s neck and closes his eyes, listening to the soft beating of Gulf’s heart. “I’ve missed you,” He says, lips a gentle wave over Gulf’s collarbone. “We just saw each other a little while ago,” Gulf giggles, pulling back and staring at Mew. His eyes drop then, hands drawing away from Mew’s back as he tries to get out of the embrace. “Hey, where are you going?” Mew whispers with concern, pulling Gulf back in. 

“You’ve been doing this a lot,” Mew reaches up and lifts Gulf’s chin until their eyes meet. 

Gulf puffs out his cheeks and looks to the side in sheer stubborn fashion. Mew almost scoffs, disbelief written all over his smile. “Is this about what that MC said? About me taking care of you too much? Do you not like it? Because I can stop, especially during lives if it makes you uncomfortable. I-” Gulf’s hands come up to cover Mew’s mouth before he can finish. And for the first time in what feels like forever Gulf looks Mew in the eyes. He gazes at Mew with his brows furrowed and his lips pulled together, almost in a pout. It’s steely and determined, so much so that Mew resigns and relaxes back against his car. He closes his eyes and gives Gulf a small nod. 

“That’s not why,” Gulf says, hands leaving Mew’s lips to cradle his face instead. “I just-” Gulf starts and then stops, looking torn as he turns away from Mew. It makes the older man deepen their hug until Gulf can rest his head on Mew’s shoulder. “I just hated how the MC made it seem like you were doing something wrong. I love when you take care of me, I love how thoughtful you always are. Then I went online and found so many people agreeing and saying that you force this image onto me a lot, of someone who is lost without you and I hated that even more. I hate when people talk bad about you and us, how they twist things into something that they’re not. So, I was trying to be more independent and stronger so you wouldn’t have to do everything for me.” Gulf mumbles, hand tightening in Mew’s sweater. 

“Wow,” Mew sighs out, taken aback at all the stuff Gulf was going through. 

“I know. I got into my head about it” Gulf says then, looking up at Mew from his perch on the older’s shoulder. “And to think I was coming over here to apologize and beg you to forgive me,” Mew laughs, kissing Gulf’s temple. “Baby you know you shouldn’t listen to all that right? As long as you like it, I will continue to do it. I love treating you how you deserve, like a princess” Mew laughs louder as Gulf frowns and jabs him. 

“You know what, begging doesn’t sound too bad. In fact, I am deeply mad at you sir,” Gulf says, stepping away from Mew to huff. He crosses his arms over his chest and pretends to be very mad. “Oho~ no don’t be mad at me, I'm sorry” Mew hunches down and pouts, following Gulf’s line of sight as the younger man keeps turning away. “Won’t you forgive me, you’re my prince not a princess okay?” Mew rubs his head on Gulf’s neck and holds his waist tight. His huge puppy dog eyes looking up at Gulf in deep remorse. 

It almost makes Gulf crack into a smile, lips curling up at the edges but he’s not a weak man. If Gulf is anything, he’s stubborn when he wants to be so he huffs again and sneers. “Just a prince? And I thought I meant more to you than that,” 

Mew laughs, eyes turning into crescents and finally stands back up to his full height. “You’re right, you mean the world to me. You’re my king then, how about that? The person I admire, the person I'll protect. Forever and always,” Mew’s voice turns sincere, a mushy look taking over his face. Gulf’s resolve crumbles beneath his feet as he smiles big, teeth glistening as a heart forms on his lips. “Now there’s my baby,” Mew coos, a hand reaching up to rub at Gulf’s reddening ear. 

“Okay, you’re forgiven” Gulf grumbles, hand grabbing onto Mew’s collar to pull him in close. “What did I do wrong again?” Mew pretends to think, eyes full of mirth. “Just come here,” Gulf laughs and tugs him close until their lips connect. The kiss is slow and tender, Mew’s lips cold from the chill of the night. “Promise me you won’t do that again, don’t pull away from me because of what someone else says. Don’t let them come in between us,” Mew whispers once they break away, foreheads resting against each other. 

“You’re usually the one who overthinks you know?” Gulf teases, carding his hands through Mew’s hair. 

“Promise me,” Mew tuts, voice feigning sternness. Gulf rolls his eyes and then smiles, looking at Mew and his brown eyes. “I promise. Never again,” 

“Good,” Mew laughs, dipping back in for another kiss. They stay wrapped together under the moon as the night continues to pass. Gulf keeps snuggling into Mew’s arms, leaning against Mew’s car. It isn’t until they both start feeling too cold that they separate. Gulf watching Mew slip into his car and then ducking to kiss his cheek through the driver seat window. Mew stares stunned as Gulf jogs away with a smile on his lips. 

“You devil,” He says, just loud enough for Gulf to hear. 

“You love me,” Gulf shrugs and then disappears behind his house gates, his laughter echoing throughout the air left behind. 

As Mew drives back home he feels giddy and tired. Sleep finally finding him when he slips into bed. His room is cold and the house is quiet, save for chopper’s small pitter patter across the hardwood floors. And even though Gulf isn’t home, their home, he’s right there with Mew where he’s meant to be.


End file.
